Don't give up hope
by does-it-need-saying
Summary: This is set in the half blooded prince. Hermione tells Ginny that she thinks Harry may have feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't give up hope**

Ginny was sitting in the common room, it was early in early in the morning and nobody was up yet, so she had decided to read a 'Quidditch through the ages' which she had borrowed from the library. But then she noticed Hermione coming down the stairs. She was a bit surprised to see her up at this time, as usually she slept in until at least 8 o'clock.

'Hello Hermione'

'Oh hi' Hermione said yawning 'Ginny your just the person I wanted to see'

'Right, well what's up?' Ginny asked enquiringly.

'Ok Listen Ginny you know that time when I told you to forget Harry for a while and maybe go out with some other people, and stop pining for him?'

'Erm what? Oh yes I do course I do, and I will thank you again for the advice Hermione it really helped me, I have actually been out with some other boys and I luckily overcome my embarrassment around him, and can now actually be friends with him'

'I know – and he gets to see the real you now. But do you still have feelings for him in the same way you use to?

Ginny paused for a while, did she still feel for him the same way? Oh she knew the answer to that. 'Of course, I would be lying if I said I didn't. I am still in love with him I suppose, but I understand now that he isn't likely to reciprocate my feelings. I am fine with that, because after all there are plenty more attractive boys out there. Anyway why you ask?

'No reason, only that I am starting to think Harry my actually like you in that way!'

'What?' Ginny gasped 'Wh…why do you think that all of a sudden?'

'Well it's just he seemed rather interested about you and Dean splitting up'

'Oh is that it – Hermione he was probably only interested because it might cause a bit of a predicament with both of us on the team.'

'Umm that is what his excuse was too, but Ginny there are times when I have seen him gaze at you and then he will go into this little daydream whilst looking at you, to me that is a big clue that a he likes you! And just think after training sessions he always goes to talk to you and walks you back to the castle and then after that he is happy for hours.'

'Like I said me and Harry are friends now so he's bound to come and to talk to me, and he's only happy after Quidditch training because he has had a good time flying and stuff. No Hermione I'm sorry but I think your just interrupting this all wrong.'

'Ginny can't you see - I think it's worked, you acting like yourself around him has made him have feelings back.' Hermione said exasperated.

'Hermione I think your wrong' Ginny found it weird to say this to Hermione

'Ginny when am I usually wrong?' She was right, Hermione was hardly ever wrong.

'Ok I get your point, you are always have to be right! But just drop this one Ok?' Her temper flaring up. 'Your only going to make me get my heart broken! '

'Ginny' Hermione responded calmly as she worked towards the portrait hole off to breakfast, 'Don't give up hope, you'll see what I mean...'

**Thanks for reading this. Reviews appreciated x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't give up hope**

**Ok so I wasn't going to write anymore chapters to this story, but I have changed my mind lol. Hope you like this part.**

Chapter 2

Ginny tried her hardest to forget about the talk that she'd had with Hermione in the common, but the more she tried to disregard her words, the more she seemed to dwell on them. She had sat through her potion lesson not paying any attention to Slughorn and had basically just been thinking of all the possibilities of Hermione's words and whether or not there was any truth to them. She was now in charms and was recalling the moment when Harry had past her in the corridor on the way to charms. He had walked past in conversation with Ron, but she had seen him glance at her they had walked past each other, and then she was saw he had actually blush a little when she smiled at him. But I didn't mean anything right?

'Ginny are you listening?' said a high pitched voice 'Can you please answer the question?'

Ginny nearly jumped out of her seat, she had been so rapped up in her thoughts of Harry she had forgotten to listen to Professor Flitwick who always had an annoying habit of picking on people when they were daydreaming.

'No sorry professor' she replied a little embarrassed, he looked at her a little disappointedly before carrying on with the lesson. For the rest of the lesson she decided to pay attention.

Later that day after Quidditch practice she and Harry were walking back to the castle. Just like Hermione said he always did, she hadn't thought much of it before, but after the talk this morning she couldn't help but wonder if it was because he liked her in a way more than just being friends, after all he had even gone on without Ron…

'I know' Harry was saying about their discussion on the players in the team 'Peakes and Coote and have both really become two very good beaters. Not quite up to your brothers standards, but still certainly the best replacements possible.'

Suddenly a first year ran up to Harry and Ginny.

'Excuse me, but I have a letter from Professor Slughorn.'

Both Ginny and Harry groaned, smiling at one another slightly, they both new what this meant.

'Thanks' she heard Harry mumble as the little first year ran away back through the castle.

Ginny tore open the invitation and read:

_Ginny,_

_Thought you might like to come to the party I am having tomorrow. You may remember the one at Christmas went particularly well, and I thought it would be nice to have a repeat of that tomorrow._

_I would like you all to bring someone else with you._

_Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

_(The slug club)_

Ginny thought about making a joke about it when…

'Erm, Ginny would you like to go with me to the party?' Harry asked her seeming a little embarrassed. Ginny couldn't believe her ears, Hermione was right after all - 'As friends I mean of course' He added a little reluctantly.

Ginny's heart sunk a little. Told you Hermione, he only likes me as a friend she thought to herself - after all last time he had gone with Luna and she was certain he didn't like her in that way. Still…

'Oh yes sure, that would be fun Harry'

'Ok great' Harry answered as they made their way into the common room. 'See you there!'

**Thanks for reading. Review please :) Will probs post another chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have had a lot of GCSE work and coursework to complete, and unfortunately that has to come before writing fanfics. I was a bit rushed when writing this chapter - still hope you all think it's alright.**

Ginny's hand shook slightly as she turned the handle to enter the room of Slughorn's party was in. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous, it felt like a swarm of butterflies were attacking her insides. Relax - she told herself, it's only a party. Yes, but one were Harry had asked her to come with him. She had always wished for something like this to happen, she thought she had gotten over Harry, but she now realised how wrong she was. Ever since Hermione had suggested that Harry might actually like her it was all he could think about. She remember the time at the yule ball when Ron had suggested Harry could take her, but she had loyally replied she had to go with Neville. How terribly disappointed she had been, but now, a few years down the line she was going with Harry. However he had made his intentions clear by adding 'just as friends'…but that's what they were Harry and her, just good friends. At least that was an improvement on 'best friends younger sister'.

As she entered the room, she saw an array of vibrant colours, there were flashing disco lights to which several people were dancing energetically to the music. There was a huge table of delicious food, that many people were hanging around, and there in the corner was Harry chatting to Ron and Hermione. As she walked towards them she saw Harry's face redden a bit…oh no she thought, he was embarrassed to be seen with her infront of Hermione and Ron. Maybe he had changed his mind and didn't want to be at the party with her. But conversely he seemed happy to see her.

'Hi Ginny' Harry said cheerily.

'Hello Harry.' She replied and then acknowledged the others 'Hi Hermione. Ron' she said giving her brother a small nod.

'Oh hi Ginny, we were wondering where you had to.' Hermione informed her.

Ginny blushed a little. She had spent a little too long deciding on what to wear. She had finally chosen a new pair of jeans and this elegant yellow top with small flowers which she had gotten for Christmas, but hadn't worn yet because she found her brothers hand-me-downs a little more comfortable. Still she had to look good for Harry tonight.

'Lost track of the time…' Ginny told them. Then changed the subject ' So seems like a good party.' Ginny said observing her surroundings.

'Well if you like watching Zacharius Smith trying to dancing.' Ron said cynically.

'Oh Ronald.' Hermione said rolling her eyes. 'Well you can come with me to get some food then'

'Why?' Ron asked questioningly.

'Because I am hungry' She said pulling Ron over to the table of food, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. She threw Ginny a strange suggestive look. Ginny knew what she was doing, she had purposely dragged Ron away because she wanted her and Harry to be left on their own for a while...

**Thanks, I know its a bit short. Review please xx.**


End file.
